Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power generation systems and more particularly, relate to induction generator systems with a grid-loss ride-through capability.
Different kinds of power generation systems are used to generate power from different sources of energy. The power generation systems may include a prime mover that converts a first form of energy to a second form of energy. The second form of energy is used by a generator to generate electrical power. The power generation systems may include a synchronous generator or an asynchronous generator to generate power. In power generation systems with asynchronous generators, alternatively known as induction generators, the induction generator rotates at a desired speed to generate power, which is transmitted to the power grid via an AC link.
However, in situations, where a grid outage occurs due to a fault on the power grid, speed of the prime mover increases which results in an increase of speed of the induction generator coupled to the prime mover. Such an increase in speed leads to undesirable results. Therefore, upon identification of the grid outage, the prime mover is forcefully and rapidly shutdown or otherwise bypassed to overcome the undesirable results of over speeding. However, such force-full and rapid shutdowns could damage the prime mover driving the induction generator. Frequent grid outages results in performance degradation of the power generation system over time and higher maintenance costs.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system to address the aforementioned issues.